


The Endings the Best Part, a Bechloe Fan-Fic.

by ChloeOlivia



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: But will prolly fall into the same stuff, F/F, Mostly Fluff, Possibly angst, Trying to make my own spin on it, Wanna try to turn some tropes on their head, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeOlivia/pseuds/ChloeOlivia
Summary: Chloe and Beca go through a whirlwind of love and acceptance, and things get crazy in a hurry... in the Big Apple. How will our lovers fare? We shall see....





	1. Diploma-in-Hand, Life On Reset.

Chapter 1: Diploma-in-hand, Life on Reset.

"... Are you sure this is a good idea?" Beca asked for the 39th time, as she sat slumped into her chair at the Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport, the sting of the last 72 hours still fresh in her mind. Since walking off the stage in Copenhagen she had:

-Won an A Capella World Championship in her last performance as a Barden Bella.  
-Broken up with her "much too understanding" boyfriend, in her own words.  
-FINALLY cleared at least some of the air with Chloe.... on an almost 13 hour flight wherein Beca mostly cried, stayed quiet, and only talked once the fear of the unknown bubbled over and she Vesuvius-ed her fears about life, especially "newly single", even though they both knew that wouldn't last long.  
-Said goodbye to the Bella's and packed up 4 years of her life in just 3 suitcases.  
-Stayed overnight with her father and Sheila.... and Chloe. (At her father's suggestion.)  
-Woke up, got ready, and drove to the Airport.. with Chloe, on a flight to New York City.

"Yes, Bec," Chloe comforted Beca for said 39th time, patience not wavering one iota, "... it's just a vacation." Chloe reminded her, putting an arm around Beca's shoulder and pulling her into a quick side-hug. "And don't worry about the interviews... even if these ones don't hire you, someone will... because you are aca-awesome." Chloe said with a playful smirk, reaching over and turning Beca's face to look at hers, before adding, "You have a resume most of them would KILL to have, so if they don't hire you.... that's their loss." 

"Thanks, Chlo." Beca said, melting into the hug as she tried to hold back another spasm of emotion in the middle of the airport. 

"Anytime, thunderstorm." Chloe playfully quipped, reminding her of the strange pet name she had made for Beca, mostly to get her to find something to latch onto that wasn't going to make her cry. 

"You're so weird..... sunshine." Beca replied, begrudgingly using the other, and more traditional, half of the pet names they had jokingly made for each other over the years, when unnoticed subtext was the ONLY romantic text they had.

Chloe just smiled and squished into her side of the hug for a few quiet moments, until the moment was ruined by the announcement of "Flight 4813, with non-stop service from Atlanta to New York City is now boarding sections 1 through 3, once again Flight 4813, with non-stop service from Atlanta to New York City is now boarding sections 1 through 3." 

"That's us, Bec." Chloe said warmly, but quietly, dropping the hug, and taking her hand. "Lets go. I want to actually go see New York... and not through a sketchy Motel window." Chloe added, squeezing her hand playfully.

Beca just smirked, but stayed quiet. After taking a deep breath, she stood  
herself up, and grabbed both of their purses from the seat beside her, handing Chloe hers. Chloe smiled and accepted the shiny, but chic blue bag and slung it over her shoulder, before latching onto Beca's hand and walking with confidence towards the crowd assembling at the gate. 

Beca was initially jolted from her spot, as her own neuroses planted her in place in that airport. But thankfully, like always, Chloe was there to push her onwards, even if she had to regain her balance as she tried to match stride with the confident, beaming redhead she had admired from afar for most of her adult life.

Chloe, cool and collected, let go of Beca's hand to fish the tickets from her purse, and hand them to the ticket attendant. "For me and the cute but silent brunette behind me." She said casually. The attendant just smiled and nodded, checked the tickets and handed them back to Chloe, who re-took Beca's hand and pulled her along.. Beca finally being able to muster a quiet "Thank you" at both of them, as she nodded at the attendant, and squeezed Chloe's hand.

Chloe just kept walking down towards the jetway, gently dragging the brunette along, until surprisingly Beca had caught up with her, latching onto her about halfway down the jetway. Chloe just smiled, and wrapped her arm around Beca, as the pair ambled along towards the plane. 

"Window seat, or middle?" Beca asked Chloe, piping up for the first time since the pair had entered the airplane. 

"Which do you want, babe?" Chloe asked in reply. 

"I want you to have the one you want," Beca repeated, as she felt the people behind her wanting to pass by and take their seats, "It's the least I could do for just shutting down in front of the gate." 

Chloe just smiled and gently led her into the row. "As long as you put the armrest up, I don't mind having the middle seat." Chloe replied, knowing Beca was more prone to wanting window seats, and frankly Chloe barely looked out the windows, so the view would be wasted on her. 

Beca just smiled, a small, but genuine grin, as she took her seat, and pushed up the partition to see outside the plane. Chloe just plopped down in her chair and put the armrest up, watching contently as Beca stared out the window, looking more animated and excited than she had all morning. "Enjoying the view?" Chloe teased, breaking the small silence as Beca just stared out onto the tarmac, watching the workers frantically preparing the plane for takeoff. 

"Yeah..." Beca said, her reserved nature starting to settle back in, as she was rocked from the sunshine and business back to reality.... her reality. 

"Beca, it'll be ok. I promise." Chloe comforted, reaching over and putting an arm around the svelte brunette, and squeezing her slightly, but Beca didn't budge.

"How do you know? How can you know?" Beca asked, biting her tongue and cursing herself as she felt her psyche plummeting, back to the acerbic abyss she had perfected before Barden.... before a certain precocious redhead interrupted her shower, and set her life on fire, in a good way.

"Because I believe in the only people I can..... me, and you. That's how." Chloe said firmly, looking right at Beca. "To quote someone we both know.... you're Beca-fucking-Mitchell. And that's enough to make me confident." Chloe added with a grin and a wink. 

Beca broke her somber tone and let out a small laugh. "I don't remember Fat Amy actually saying 'fucking', but point taken." Beca replied through the hushed laugh, starting to actually breathe again, and just let the stress and expectations roll off her shoulders, even if briefly. 

"Well, I'm only me because of you, Chloe-Goddamn-Beale..." Beca added, groaning slightly, and rolling her eyes in irritation at how bad, and even oddly cheesy that sounded. 

"Beca! Watch your mouth!" Chloe teased in mock protest, playfully rapping her on the shoulder, before leaning over and kissing where she had 'hit'.

Beca just smirked, which meant she had a reply, but she just decided to stay quiet. 

"Are you comfortable?" Beca asked, a few moments later, looking at Chloe, waiting for confirmation. 

Chloe was a bit surprised by the question, but Beca's posture, and tired eyes, gave her enough of an idea to know what she was really asking. Without speaking, Chloe pulled her over with right arm, before she could give her the signal to scoot in, causing Beca to tumble right in, snuggling up as best she could, not even caring who may have seen her almost faceplant into Chloe's side-boob.

"You're turning into a softie, Mitchell..." Chloe playfully teased, kissing her forehead as she comforted her, "And it's totes adorable." She added with a knowing grin, pulling her in a bit tighter... just before the overhead announcements began. 

Beca just sat there, closed her eyes, and took it in. Usually she would protest the remarks, but she didn't have to, more importantly.. she didn't want to. She only had to be one thing: herself. And she knew that no matter what, she was already something else: someone Chloe Beale loved, unconditionally.


	2. “Welcome to New York”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made it to the Big Apple... now what are these two nerds up to? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil time-jumpy.... but I’m trying to set up a really interesting chapter 3..... *cough* shameless plug *cough* Lolz

Chapter 2: "Welcome To New York".

"Welcome to New York." Chloe said warmly, squeezing Beca's hand as the pair stepped off the jetway, and into the rat-race that was JFK International Airport.

"Chloe, we've been here every year, for the last 4 years..." Beca quipped back, squeezing Chloe's hand, "... but it is nice to just be here as a tourist." 

"4th.... times a charm?" Chloe teased back as the pair navigated their way to baggage claim, to retrieve their suitcase. (Perks of the ability to semi-share a wardrobe.)

"Actually, it's your 5th." Beca reminded Chloe, invoking Aubrey's "reversal of fortune" that inadvertently set up the chain of events that put a desperate Aubrey and Chloe at the Activities fair on that fateful day.

Chloe playfully hit Beca on the shoulder, then before either of them could continue the quip-trip down memory lane, they got swept into the crowd, and just scurried along with the flow of traffic as hundreds of people were on their way to retrieve their luggage, then work on their next Herculean task: catching a cab.

_____________

"Chloe, come on, it's probably going to take at least 45 minutes for Uber to get us down to Times Square! Especially right now." Beca growled as she picked up her phone, checking the time. It was 5:30, and they had reservations for 6:30.

"Bec, chill." Chloe playfully lilted as she put the finishing touches on her make-up, and gave her entire ensemble another once-over in the mirror. "We could walk to Times Square in like.... 5 minutes."

Beca just smirked. "And I'm sure you'll wanna walk the streets of New York City in 4-inch heels?"

"...Shut it, Mitchell." Chloe bantered back, sticking her head out from the hotel rooms bathroom to stick her tongue out at the feisty brunette. Beca just grinned and stuck her tongue out in reply. 

"Hurry up, Beale," Beca playfully barked in the direction of the bathroom, as she looked herself over in the room's full-length mirror, smoothing out her red lace blouse, and checking out the grays on the knees of her black skinny-jeans, before biting her lip playfully and adding, "Get that sexy ass out here so we can go to dinner."

Chloe heard the playful declaration, and her face immediately flashed a shade of crimson that matched Beca's shirt. Swallowing hard, Chloe did her best to not be emotional, at least not now, but 4 years of pent-up feelings was a lot to control, especially when there was no reason to keep them pent up anymore. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear." Chloe quipped back, regaining her composure, and exiting the bathroom. "How do I look?" Chloe asked, modeling the blue-silk sundress.

Beca shot a glance over at the sultry redhead, and did a double-take, exhaling quickly as it hit her too. For the first time in 4+ years, this wasn't a "how do I look for this date with some guy?" Or "How so I look for Regionals/ Semis/ Finals?", it was just Chloe asking Beca how she thought she looked. And that realization was both wonderful and terrifying. 

"Wow... you..... you look..." Beca stammered, mind subtly short-circuiting. 

"That bad, huh?" Chloe teased, sauntering over to the struggling brunette. 

Beca's face immediately turned red. "Quite the contrary, Beale." Beca finally pulled out of her lips, as she watched in gentle awe as Chloe approached, emotions growing palpable in the room. 

The pair cut through the tension and had a quick embrace before Chloe pulled back, hearing Beca's phone buzz on the bed. "Aaaaaaaaaand that's our Uber." Chloe pouted, leaving a kiss on Beca's forehead as the pair begrudgingly separated.

"To be continued..." Beca replied, a bit flustered. Pulling herself away from the moment, Beca grabbed her phone and sent off a quick text letting the driver know they were on their way downstairs. "Shall we?" Beca asked, sticking her phone in her back-left pocket before extending her hand towards Chloe. 

"We shall." Chloe said happily, taking Beca's outstretched hand and walking with her through the hotel, the handholding changing to Chloe draping herself along Beca's left-side by the time they reached the lobby. 

"After you, m'lady." Beca said with a cheesy smirk, as she used her right hand to open the SUV's back door for her redheaded belle. 

"Why thank you, sir." Chloe teased back before stepping up into the vehicle, tucking her skirt under her as she positioned herself in her chair. Beca closed the door, then darted around to the other side and hopped in, escaping the small anxiety attack she had from having to walk out into New York City traffic to get in the vehicle.

"Ok, next time.... I'm getting in on that side." Beca huffed, face red and eyes wide from scurrying inside the SUV. 

"That's..... probably a good idea, Beca." Chloe teased. "I'm kinda surprised you didn't, tbh." Chloe added.

"I..... shut up." Beca retorted, knowing she knew better, but her brain was in a bit different of a place this evening.

"Where to, ladies?" A middle-aged man asked, his New York accent every bit what you would expect. 

"Oh, sorry, 47th and 7th. Times Square." Beca answered, still a bit flustered from her 'near-death brush' that she totally wasn't mentally over-amplifying for no reason at all. The driver just smiled and nodded, and pulled out onto the busy streets. 

Chloe just smiled and scooted over closer, resting a hand on Beca's thigh. "Gonna live?" Chloe teased, giving Beca's thigh a playful squeeze. 

"Yeah," Beca played into the exchange, exhaling in tandem with Chloe's squeeze, "But just to be safe, don't let me try to run into traffic again, ok?" 

Chloe burst into a giggle, and snuggled up to her side, draping herself over the brunette. "I'll do my best," Chloe answered playfully. "I've waited too long to lose you to a rogue cabbie." 

Both Beca and the Uber driver cracked a smile. "My hero..." Beca playfully retorted, snaking a hand back around Chloe's back. It wasn't lost on either of them what Chloe 'jokingly' said... so the few moments of silence were more of a necessity of the two taking in what was actually said.

The pair small-talked and cuddled their way the short (distanced), but long (timed) drive to the heart of Manhattan, the glimmering lights filling their view as they approached. Before long, the SUV was parked in front of the Times Square Olive Garden, and Beca took care of paying the driver via online-pay. 

"Alright, we're getting out on your side, Iearned my lesson." Beca insisted, nudging the adorably-clingy redhead to open the door for the pair. Chloe obliged, and the pair stepped out into the hustle and bustle that was Times Square.

"So, our first actual romantic dinner is at..... Olive Garden?" Chloe teased, draping herself back over Beca's left arm. 

"Hey, at least it's on Times Square." Beca playfully jabbed right back, squeezing Chloe's hand as it intertwined with hers, while the hair strode through the doors of the upscale-looking location of the popular chain.

"Mitchell, party of two." Beca said a bit sheepishly, starting to feel the people around her staring at the adorably-eclectic pair. The hostess just nodded politely, and replied back that they would need about 10 minutes to ensure their table was ready. 

"She has some pretty cute piercings..." Chloe teased as she squeezed Beca's hand playfully, "... Reminds me of this adorable girl I know... one who had no problems going toe-to-toe with Aubrey Posen.... and winning."

Beca blushed and squeezed back. Looking around, she lead the two over to a small alcove with padded seats, a customary waiting area that had just been vacated by another couple. Plopping down, the pair just kinda took a moment to take it all in, but Chloe could tell something was brewing inside Beca's mind.

"Beca, what's up?" Chloe asked, putting a hand under Beca's chin to lift her gaze to Chloe's. "I can tell something's on your mind."

"Chloe.... it's just....." Beca tried to vocalize, stumbling over her words as she felt the pressure of all the supposed eyes on the pair, which had mostly turned from real eyes, to real paranoia.

Chloe took a deep breath and centered her eyes on Beca. "You're freaking out because this is the first time you've actually taken a girl on a romantic date, and you're feeling the still-too-everpresent judgment of less-accepting people as they stare at us and disapprove."

Beca just let out a gasp of exasperation as she took in everything Chloe said, flawlessly. "Preeeeeeetty much. That’s part of it." Beca replied, words sparse. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." Chloe cut her off, gripping her hand tightly. "Beca Marie Mitchell," Chloe started up, catching a gaze of surprise from Beca, who had no idea anyone actually knew her middle name, "This is all very new to you. People have spent centuries being judgmental assholes because they can't accept people are different than them." She started, trying her best to soothe the overwhelmed brunette,

"Honestly, I would be shocked if you WEREN'T feeling like this." Chloe continued,trying to pull a bit of warmth and consolation into the dialogue. "Just know that it's natural, how you feel in your heart is VALID, and that I'll always be here. Through Sunshine and Thunderstorm." She added, ending on a bit of a playful note.

Beca took a deep breath, trying to stifle back all the emotions swirling around her mind. "Thanks, Chlo." Beca replied, voice cracking as her emotions were just below the surface. 

"Mitchell, party of two." The same hostess called out, putting an abrupt, but needed bookmark in the conversation. 

"That's us!" Chloe happily called out, as she jumped up, and helped Beca to her feet so the pair could follow behind. This time, it was the emotional Beca who was clinging to Chloe's left arm tightly, using the invisible aura of Chloe's confidence to try to assuage her mind as they traipsed back to their table, which was towards the back of the restaurant.

"You ladies take a seat, and your waitress will be here shortly." The hostess said warmly, putting the menus down in their respective places before stepping aside to allow the ladies to take their seats.

"Thanks!" Chloe said happily as she took the far side of the table, allowing Beca the closer chair. The hostess just nodded and made her way back upfront. 

Beca plopped down, and immmediatley buried herself in the menu, neuroses still getting the better of her, despite Chloe's pep-talk up front.

"So, what looks good babe?" Chloe asked as she scanned through the menu herself, eyes bouncing off the entrees as she flipped around to find the drink menu. Chloe didn't have to drive, so she figured at least a glass or two of wine was in her future.

Beca's cheeks burned as the pet-name wafted her way. Overactive brain and paranoias aside, she loved when Chloe called her those names. It was her own subtle form of catnip, especially when she truly lived up to her "Thunderstorm" moniker. "I'll probably just get something simple. Can't go wrong with the soup, salad, and breadsticks." Beca answered, looking over her menu. "How about you?"

"Probably the same...." Chloe admitted with a smirk. "Aren't we just the wine-and-dine couple?" Chloe teased.

"Hey, if you're good... I may splurge for dessert." Beca wisecracked back, showing a small tinge that the real Beca was back, at least briefly. 

"Ooooooo, you know how to make a girl feel special." Chloe playfully retorted with a wink.

Beca just smirked, and flipped to the drinks portion of the menu, sharing Chloe's mental sentiment about getting a good dose of "liquid courage", in her case... since there was yet another, probably crazy, life-changing surprise in her near-future..

_____________

"Oh come on, Beca, you totes let out a smirk on stage before we started our set in Copenhagen!" A playfully tipsy Chloe teased as she walked along to the front of the restaurant, noticeably buzzed. 

"I did not!" Beca fought in vain, her own buzz even more pronounced, thanks to her smaller-stature, and extra Peach-Mango Sangria she drank, at Chloe's near-demanding "suggestion". Dinner unfolded seamlessly, more so once they got a drink or two in their systems, and especially in Beca's case, she was able to override her mental worry of judgment with just accepting she was out with the woman she had pinned for, seemingly unrequitedly, for 4 years. 

"Psh, Bec, it was like... less than a week ago, I can still remember it like I remember seeing you at the Activities Fair." Chloe admitted, her blush hidden by her already rosy-hued cheeks.

Beca's face turned redder as well, and before replying, she reached out to open the door for Chloe, as the pair exited the building, back onto the hectic, darkened streets of Times Square, even though they were still plenty bathed in the neon glow of all the signs above them.

"You still remember that?" Beca finally broke the silence as they stood outside, the hustle and bustle dulled out as they took the moment. 

"Of course I do, Beca." Chloe said warmly, taking her hand and squeezing it, "I remember everything from your earrings, to your snarky comments, to how I felt when I couldn't explain why I was so captivated by the 'alt-girl, with her mad-lib beats', as Aubrey called you."

"That sounds like something Aubrey would say." Beca said with a smirk before reaching into her pocket and grabbing her phone. 

"Awwwww, I don't wanna go back to the hotel yet.... can't we just stay out her for awhile?" Chloe pouted, closing the distance between them and wrapping Beca up in a hug.

Immediately, Beca pushed her phone into her chest, hiding what she was texting. "Who said we were?" Beca replied, looking up from where her phone was to meet Chloe's gaze,

"Ooooooo, where are we going, babe?" Chloe asked, intrigued.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise..." Beca replied cheekily, hands shaking as she removed her phone from her cleavage to text the Uber driver to pick them up again. A few moments later, she received a reply. "Alright, he will be here in 10'" Beca explained, putting her phone back in her pocket. "Until then, I vote we find a way to kill 10 minutes.... in the middle of Times Square..." 

Chloe grinned, and took the initiative. "Leave that to me."


	3. Where We Were Born.... And Reborn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca’s nervous.... hmmmmm... wonder why? O.o

Chapter 3: “Where We Were Born.... and Reborn.”

“Keep your eyes closed!” Chloe giggled as she tried to navigate the pair through the crowds of people hustling and bustling about the city. 

“Chlo, I love you... but I don’t know if I trust... tipsy you to guide me.... through the busiest place.... in the city...” Beca bumbled in reply, stopping every time she felt her body get jerked around, or graze a passerby. 

“You don’t trust me?” Chloe asked in mock disgust. “I’m offended.” 

“Just get me to a point where I can open my eyes, before I have an aneurysm.” Beca dryly replied, a wide smirk across her lips. 

“Almost there.... just.... a few more...... there!” Chloe slurred triumphantly, turning her around. “Open them!” 

Beca opened her eyes, and was immediately overwhelmed by the glow of the lights in front of her. Even for someone as ‘jaded’ and ‘big-city’ as Beca, she couldn’t help but take in all the signs, the advertisements, and all the bright, vibrant lights that washed over her. 

It was during that moment that she felt a pair of hands slip around her from behind and wrap her up tightly around her shoulders. Beca instantly wanted to just melt backwards in Chloe’s embrace, all of her tough, tipsy bravado evaporating away in the heat of the moment, as she felt Chloe’s heartbeat against her spine.

“It’s beautiful.... Chlo.” Beca finally uttered, clutching Chloe’s arm tightly as the tipsy pair was bathed in lights. The pair continued to stand there in the wonderful, timeless moment, until Beca was jarred from the moment by the buzzing of her phone. 

“Hey, our Uber’s here.” Beca slightly whimpered, sticking her phone back in her pocket, bringing the pair back down to earth, into the hustle-and-bustle of New York City.

“Just another minute?” Chloe leaned in and whispered into Beca’s ear, squeezing the short brunette tightly again as the pair stood in the enormous crowd.

“Mmmmm, as much as I want to, we have things to see, and people to do.” Beca smirked, turning around and stealing a peck on Chloe’s cheek, winking playfully.

“Alright, alright Mitchell, but it better be worth it...” Chloe pouted, as Beca reached out, took Chloe’s hand, and began to lead the pair back towards the restaurant, keeping tight-lipped, even as the butterflies were starting to well up in her stomach, and it wasn’t only because of the alcohol.

“It will be, I hope...” Beca muttered to herself, as they snaked along the crowd, crossed the street, then hopped into the Uber. “To the address I texted you, please?” Beca said nervously, trying to avoid eye-contact with Chloe as she listened in. 

“Keeping secrets from me, Mitchell?” Chloe teased, raising an eyebrow, trying to pry anything she could from the mousy brunette. Beca kept her mouth shut, trying her best to not focus on the feisty redhead’s attempts to get her to talk.

“It’s a surprise, not a secret...” Beca countered, scooting over closer to Chloe, resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder, buzz still well intact. “Please, don’t make me spoil it, or I’ll be forced to stop your lips... by any means necessary.” Beca added, before giggling to herself, realizing just how cheesy that sounded coming from her.

Chloe’s brow furrowed, and she blushed. “Well, now you’re just taunting me to make you make me stop....” Chloe teased, wrapping an arm around Beca’s shoulder and snuggling in close. “Lucky for you, I’m too comfortable to try to make you make me stop..” Chloe added, sighing contently before resting her head on top of Beca’s, smelling her freshly-shampooed hair, realizing she stole some of the shampoo Chloe had packed. Not that she cared, at all.

The pair fell silent, and just recaptured the small, intimate moment as the vehicle jostled around the busy streets of New York City, Beca trying to use the peaceful moments to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest at what she had planned. 

The moment, once again, was cut off, but this time, Beca was fully able to expect it. “Here’s your stop, ladies.” The driver called over his shoulder, as he pulled into a temporary parking spot in front of a very familiar place. Smiling, Beca sat back up, and scooted over to the far-side door and pushed it open. 

Chloe looked outside, and her jaw dropped. “Beca.... you brought me to Lincoln Center?!” Chloe asked, honestly taken aback by where they were. 

“Yeah, I just figured we’re already in New York, and well, we didn’t get to come here to defend our title this year.... so I thought maybe we could stop by...” Beca tried to explain, using only a part of the truth of why they were there, as she scooted out of the car, and helped Chloe to do the same.

“Beca, this is so sweet....” Chloe replied, trying not to get choked up, as the pair stood on the sidewalk outside of possibly one of the most important places in the pair’s ‘relationship’. Beca blushed slightly, and led her by the hand up the stairs and into the same building that still housed the ICCA finals. 

“It feels totes weird to be here, but not nervously pacing before going on stage.” Chloe said with a wide smile, as the pair roamed the halls, seemingly being guided along by the small brunette, despite her best efforts to not show it. Chloe just smiled, and played along.

“Totes. Honestly, I’m just happy to be here and not be a total nervous wreck about my set-list.” Beca countered, a semi-forced smile on her lips. The same one Chloe was used to seeing when Beca was trying not to show how nervous she was about something.

“Too bad, these walls will never get to hear a Beca Mitchell original again...” Chloe semi-pouted, as the pair stopped in front of a very familiar door. 

Beca smirked, and without warning, reached out and pulled the door open. Surprisingly, it opened immediately, and the pair entered the small, sentimental auditorium.

Immediately, both women began to feel the memories wash over them. From their first win over the Trebles, to capturing the 3-peat, to some of the things both women wished they could forget, namely a certain foolish kiss that a confused, scared Beca had come to ultimately regret.

“Beca... are you ok?” Chloe asked, shaking Beca back to reality. 

“Yeah, sorry... this place just brings back a lot of memories..” Beca replied, taking a deep breath, before putting on her brave face. Tonight wasn’t about the past, it was about their future.

Leading her by the hand, Beca walked with the redhead down the right-side aisle, and then led her up the stairs, to center stage, a place the pair knew all-too-well, before turning around to face her, heart beating out of her chest.

Chloe immediately locked eyes with her, and could tell she was really struggling to keep herself composed. Usually, Chloe would try to coax her from the mood with jokes and silliness, but given where they were standing, Chloe settled for small, subtle, reassuring caresses of Beca’s upper-arms, as the pair stood there in painful silence, Beca’s brain working overtime to try to half-remember all the things she wanted to say.

“Chloe, I’m sorry I’m not good at these kind of things,” Beca started to spout, her face already red, and her words a bit rushed from sheer nerves. 

Chloe reached out, and with her left hand she caressed Beca’s cheek, her piercing blue eyes giving her a small, but intense look of ‘it’s ok, Becs’.

“I just, I wanted to do something, for you. Something that would show how much I have valued knowing you, and having you in my life.” Beca kept going, still nervous, but Chloe’s warm eyes and soft touch were enough to help calm her words at a legible pace. “It’s just.... when we first met, I wasn’t the kind of girl who deserved anyone’s love, or affection... especially someone like you.”

“Of course you did, Becs. No one’s perfect.” Chloe interjected, not wanting to ruin the moment, but she couldn’t not pipe up. 

“Thanks, Chlo, but I’m serious. I was just a scared, angry, closed-off ball of rage who hated everything about Braden University... until I saw you. Somehow, even when I was tired, and moody, and absolutely unlovable, I had this amazing girl who literally wouldn’t leave me alone. With an infectious smile, a warm laugh, an even warmer hug, and the uncanny ability to be as warm and nice to me as I was cold and bitchy to everyone,... everyone but her, usually. And for awhile I felt lucky to have a friend like you.... until I FINALLY realized I wanted more. And of course, I was really dumb and didn’t realize it for a LONG time, even with all those nights together, the hours worth of cuddling for literally any reason, and of course, your rather intriguing penchant for jumping in showers with me.”

Both girls blushed at that memory, and both smirked ear-to-ear in unison, even though they were both looking off into the distance, reliving the beginning of what lead them here.

“But, thankfully, someone never gave up on me... even when I gave her plenty of reason to. ” Beca continued, eyes starring to tear up.

“I would never give up on you, Becs.” Chloe interjected again, tears already starting to stream down her cheeks. 

Beca exhaled deeply, literally about to burst from the swirling of emotions around the two, in the one place the two had experienced most of their happiest memories. Regaining her composure, Beca just closed her eyes and took a second to take a few deep breaths, before reopening those piercing eyes, and staring right into Chloe’s soul.

“So, I guess what I’m trying to say about all this is... Chloe, on this stage we had some of the best moments of our life together, and one I’d rather not remember...” Beca continued, wincing at the fact she brought up Freshman year, and her stunt of running off stage to kiss Jesse, leaving Chloe in her dust.

“It’s ok Beca. Don’t beat yourself up over the past. I’m still here.... I’ll always be here.” Chloe encouraged, tears streaming down her cheeks. “And don’t forget, I was with Tom when I barged into your shower, so...” Chloe added, a small smirk on her face, trying to ease the tension.

“Dammit Beale, you’re not supposed to make me feel good about my fuck-ups.” Beca said with a huff, unable to keep the smile off her face as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Chloe just smiled, and squeezed her cheek, wiping the tears from the other side.

“Ok, seriously, I promise this is going somewhere...” Beca piped back up, still tearing up. “Chloe, we have had some of our highest highs here, on this stage... so I thought this was the perfect place to ask you the one thing I’ve wanted to ask you for years, but I’ve been too stupid, too stubborn, or too scared to realize, let alone ask.... Chloe, will you marry me?”

Those five words started the waterworks from Chloe, as she was just buried in an avalanche of unbridled emotion, engulfing Beca in a massive hug. “Yes, yes, yes!” Chloe softly sobbed into Beca’s ear, completely, blissfully stunned by what she heard from the small, snarky brunette. 

Sure, it was sudden, Sure, they had just started ‘dating’.... but who in this world did Chloe know better, inside-and-out? No one, but Beca.

Who else in this world could Chloe trust with her own life? No one, but Beca.

Who else did Chloe want to spend every day of the rest of her life with? No one, but Beca.

Beca took a deep sigh of relief, and just let herself be nearly suffocated by the redhead’s embrace. For what seemed like an eternity, the pair stood center-stage, melded into one being by the strength of their embrace.

“Y’know, there is still one thing missing...” Chloe whispered into Beca’s ear, breaking the serene silence of this life-changing moment. 

“...And whats that?” Beca asked, voice cracking as she tried to respond quietly, her emotions very much on tilt from the last few moments.

Chloe didn’t reply, she just pressed in closer briefly, before pulling back from the embrace, and taking a deep breath.

“Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they’re not shinin’, her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying, she’s so beautiful, and I’ll tell her everyday...” Chloe sang, her voice a bit shaky, but the last thing either woman cared about was having perfect pitch.

Beca, not to be outdone, and with tears streaming down her cheeks, interjected, “I know, I know when I compliment her she won’t believe me, and it’s so sad, so sad to think that she doesn’t see what I see, but every time she ask me do I look okay? I say...”

And then, literally effortlessly, it happened, without skipping a beat, the pair harmonized, emotions painting the harmony sweetly. “When I see your face, there’s not a thing that I would change, ‘cause you’re amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile, ‘cause girl you’re amazing, just the way you are...”

The pair both stopped, and heard their voices reverberate through the auditorium, causing Beca to smirk ear-to-ear as the acoustics danced off her ears, and Chloe’s face shone like the sun. That small smirk was all it took for Chloe to just let her emotions take over once more, planting a big, sensual, passionate kiss on the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Went there. 
> 
> May be sudden, but I have 0 regrets. My Beca and Chloe have been acting like they’re soulmates before Beca even realized it.... (and I’m sure I’ll explore it in flashbacks, because plot. Lolz)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms and opinions welcome! I’ve been steadily proofreading, but I apologize for any errors I’ve still managed to miss. >,<


End file.
